


Only Us

by stay_frosty_milk_tea (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This is supposed to end up like a cute love story idk, all the chapters are song titles, all the it kids love each other, but bill richie and stan love each other a lot, but there are bumps in the road, mental health things happen a lil bit?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stay_frosty_milk_tea
Summary: LOWERCASE INTENDED (haha get it cause i wrote that in all caps hhhahah)





	1. art school - remo drive

**Author's Note:**

> LOWERCASE INTENDED (haha get it cause i wrote that in all caps hhhahah)

richie as sat in art class at exactly 1pm on a thursday, as always. he was in the seat nearest to a window and leaning forward in his seat, chin on his left hand. his eyes were trained on an old guy mowing the football field before he got bored and his attention flicked to a young woman jogging past. he allowed his eyes to trail downward from her face to her chest for only a moment but was brought swiftly from his thoughts wen a loud bang erupted throughout the room. 

"richard!" The art teacher, mr. hauan*, was standing red faced at his desk, facing richie.

"finally! jesus, i called your name at least four times. now, this is stanley." he patted the kid next to him on the head gently, waiting a moment for richie to process his words, as he knew that was time he definitely needed. the kid was a head teller than richie, and had dirty blonde curls, that richie thought would probably glow golden in the sunlight. he was across the classroom, but he could tell his eyes were brown. he had a narrow ridged nose, and thin eyebrows. if richie knew any better he'd say the boy was gorgeous. 

"he is new here. he needs someone-" his finger points to richie. "-to be his guide. and since it seems that you have nothing better to do than daydream, that would be you." he looks down at stanley for a moment before nodding his head towards the empty chair next to richie. 

"go on, we haven't got all day." when stanley didn't move, he gave him a small shove, and that got him moving. he walked shakily towards the back of the room, next to richie. it was clear to richie that the boy was nervous, and he definitely was too, he leaned over right before the bell rang anyway. 

"hey, stan, right?" the boy jumped almost 3 feet in his chair before flinging his head to face richie. he nodded.

"uh, stanley, actually," richie shooed him off with his hand, as if to say 'whatever.'

"yeah, yeah. your name is stan now. wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch?" 

 

*his name is pronounced HOW-AN by the way.


	2. in bloom - neck deep

2 periods later, the lunch bell rang. richie and stanley had discovered that they had basically every class together. aside from math for richie and english for stanley. when the bell finally rang, stan grabbed richie by the arm and began dragging him across the hall while richie spewed out directions. it took less then 2 minutes for them to arrive, and richie immediately scurried over to a table of 5 people, stanley confidently following. 

"hey guys," 

"hey!"

"hey-loooo,"

"hi,"

richie sat down in a chair between a red haired girl and a kid with a red flannel shirt and brown hair.* stanley stood by the table awkwardly, before richie jolted up out of his seat and forced the guy to switch places with him. he was frantic. 

"here, sorry stan, i forgot i'd need to introduce you, sorry, sit down," he patted the seat beside him, and stanley sat facing everyone at the table. everyone stared at each other for a moment while richies face flushed. stan turned to him for a brief moment.

"don't call me stan," he spoke, turning back to everyone and waving. 

"hi! im stanley,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i didnt know how to describe bill oh no hahhhaa

**Author's Note:**

> I APPRECIATE AND ENCOURAGE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND FEEDBACK


End file.
